Old Merlin
by chawk1993
Summary: *One-Shot* A few hours after becoming Camelot's queen, Gwen takes a walk in the courtyard and discovers an old man who looks vaguely familiar. Who is he? *Set a few hours after Gwen's coronation in episode 4.13*


**A/N: **_Hey Merlin fans! I came up with this story on the train to uni a few weeks ago and I typed most of it out on my iPod until the other day I had nothing to do and I decided that it was worthy to publish. I've had Merlin/Gwen friendship fics on the brain lately. From an interview that Colin Morgan has done, he says it might be that time in Series 5 for our favourite sorcerer to reveal to Arthur who he really is and I can probably come up with a dozen different ways for Arthur to find out. I honestly think that Gwen would take it okay because she came to suspect something in the episode 'Lamia' and I think a couple of the knights will take it well too but they all have a grudge against 'Old' Merlin. However they do it I'll love it nonetheless._

* * *

**Old Merlin**

* * *

Hours had passed since the crowning of Guinevere as Camelot's new queen. The castle was still in celebration mode while Gwen was already tired of the maids and servants rushing in to attend to her every need. Until now, everyone had simply smiled and said hello as they passed her in the corridors or in the streets but now they bowed or curtseyed to her and addressed her formally.

Slightly annoyed, she donned a simple yet elegant gown along with a light cloak and a simple headband and pulled the hood over her head before she slipped out of her and Arthur's chambers and into the hall before hurrying down the hallways hoping not to be noticed. She sighed with relief as she stopped outside the all too familiar door of the Court Physician's chambers. Knocking, she waited until a voice sounded on the other side before entering.

"Gwen!" Gaius greeted. "What do I owe this pleasure?" Gwen smiled. She was glad that he knew better then to address her formally.

"Hello Gaius. I was, uh, looking for Merlin," Gwen said quickly.

"Arthur gave him the day off so I asked him to gather some herbs for me. He'll be back in a few hours." Gwen felt a little disappointed but knew better than to show it.

"Oh okay then. I'll come back later." After saying goodbye to Gaius, she made her way out of the castle and out into the main courtyard. As she walked, she came across an old man who was struggling with a bag of herbs.

"Here, let me help you." The queen said as she hurried over to the man to help him. Even though she was now Queen of Camelot, she along with Arthur still preferred to help their people as opposed to other kings and queens who neglected their people's needs as soon as they became monarchs.

"Ah, thank you, Gwen." The old man croaked.

Gwen frowned. "How do you know my name?" she asked kindly.

"I know everything, my dear."

"What else do you know about me?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I know that you are destined to become the beloved Queen of the entire land of Albion." The old man said wisely. Gwen stood silently for a moment trying to process the information she had just been given.

"I only just became Queen of Camelot," she said shyly. "How can I possibly rule over an entire cluster of kingdoms?" she asked as she hung her head.

"Do not doubt yourself, child. With Arthur's love and guidance, you're destined to do a great many things." Old Merlin said gently placing a hand on the queen's fragile shoulder. From above them, neither the disguised Merlin nor Gwen noticed Arthur looking down at them with fear and anger threatening to overtake him.

* * *

Looking down onto the courtyard below, Arthur watched as the old man who had killed his father talked with his wife. At the sight of the man, Arthur could feel anger rising through his veins to his hands, which turned, into balled fists and continued until it reached his face. He could also feel his own blood turn cold at the fear that the old man might try and hurt Gwen.

Unable to watch anymore, the king raced to the chamber door and summoned the Knights of the Round Table as he ran down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Gaius asked as he walked down the hall towards the throne room just as Leon passed him.

"The queen's in trouble." The knight said as he bolted past the physician. Gaius frowned before turning around and hurrying after the knights. Once he had left the shadows of the castle, he was amazed with what he saw. Merlin was talking with Gwen in his old man disguise.

'_Oh no! This is not good.' _The old physician thought desperately. He watched as the knights bolted down the stairs only to stop when the old man and Gwen turned their heads in their direction.

"Guinevere, step away from the old man. He's dangerous." Arthur called.

"Arthur-" Gwen started to say but was cut off by Merlin.

"Ah, gentlemen, so good to see you all again." Old Merlin said with a playful smile crossing his face and clasping his hands together.

"Get away from my sister!" Elyan yelled as he unsheathed his sword. Gaius watched the exchange from the top of the stairs.

"Elyan, wait." Arthur said as he gripped his brother-in-law's shoulder. His other hand rested on the hilt of Excalibur. "You have taken a huge risk returning to Camelot, Dragoon after the role you played in my father's death." Arthur said as he fought back a snarl.

"I did not kill your father," Old Merlin snapped back. "Did you not listen to dear old Gaius?" Merlin looked up at the stairs to see Gaius watching the entire exchange.

"We don't care, you have no business being here, sorcerer." Gwaine snapped. It was clear that he wasn't forgiving to the old man after he had insulted him the last time they had met.

"If it isn't the drunken knight of Camelot." Merlin harshly teased. Gwaine roared with anger only to be pulled back by Percival.

"Control yourself, Gwaine." Gwen called before turning back to the old man.

"Yes… your highness." The knight said as Percival released him his grasp.

"There's something familiar about you," Gwen paused and placed a gentle hand on the man's cheek as she continued to peer into those all too familiar eyes. "Isn't that right… Merlin?"

From the crowd, the knights and Arthur exchanged confused looks. Arthur seemed less confused as he had met the man twice before. Once when he had caught the man putting a poultice under his pillow and the second time was when Merlin had told him that the old man was one of the only people who could save his father from certain death. At the time he couldn't put his finger on why the man looked so familiar.

Merlin could feel the aging spell starting to wear off. He watched as Gwen's face watched curiously as the spell transformed him into his normal self. From the crowd gathered at the steps of the castle, the duo could hear gasps of surprise.

"How did you know it was me?" Merlin whispered.

"Simple. I know you too well Merlin. I knew from the moment I saw those eyes that it was you." Gwen said as Merlin pulled her into a tight hug.

"You don't hate me?" Merlin asked feeling a little scared that she might not want to be his friend now that she knew his secret.

"I could never hate you Merlin. Neither could anyone else." The friends turned their heads in the direction of the others gathered at the foot of the stairs. They smiled as they found the looks of confusion, angst and relief resting on the faces of their closest friends.

Elyan was the first to get over his shock. "So that's the secret you've been hiding from us all this time." He said as he reached his sister and friend and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

"Ah, my friend, I'm so glad you could _finally_ be honest with us." Gwaine said as he too joined his friends. Percival was quick to follow suit. When it was just Arthur and Leon standing at the foot of the stairs, the pair looked at each other before turning back to the others. Gaius watched from the top of the stairs as the king and his second-in-command decided what to do.

"Come on, fellas," Gwaine called. "Join us! Merlin won't bite you."

"How do we know that you won't curse us?" Arthur asked a teasing smirk crossed his face.

Merlin and Gwen exchanged looks. They were relieved that Arthur wasn't about to judge Merlin like he had with Morgana and any other magic users he had met. Without a doubt, it could have ended up in tragedy with Arthur's death and the whole of Camelot mourning his death. "You don't know what I'll do." Merlin called. While the king and his second-in-command exchanged smiles, they hurried over to the others and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

"No more lies Merlin." Arthur said quietly as he patted Merlin on the back.

"No more secrets." Merlin agreed with a nod. The sorcerer looked up to see Gaius beaming at him from his place on the top step outside the castle. "Come on, Gaius! Join us!"

"No, I'll have you fill them in on the full details yourself." Gaius smiled.

"Oh come on Gaius!" Percival called.

"Come join us!" Gwen called as she started to laugh.

Finally, Gaius gave in and went over to the others.

"You knew about this didn't you, Gaius?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I did. I promised Hunith that I would keep Merlin safe and instruct him in using his magic for good and I think I have achieved that." Gaius revealed.

"Hunith is a very wise woman to have done that." Arthur said thoughtfully. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So what do you plan to do with me now?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Well, I don't have the heart to kill you, after everything we have been through together Merlin. Like I have said, you are one of the few people in my life that I can trust with anything I tell you…" Arthur trailed off before picking up the sentence again. "I know you might not believe me when I say that magic _can _be evil but from what I've just witnessed it _can _be used for good as well. Thank you, old friend." Arthur said a smile. Merlin looked over at Gwen who smiled at him proudly.

"You did it, Merlin." She said as she hugged him.

"I just had an idea," Arthur said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone chorused at once.

"I think I'll make Merlin the Court Sorcerer!" the king exclaimed.

That night, Arthur announced that magic was to return to Camelot at a grand feast with Merlin as the centre of attention.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Please review!_


End file.
